good days bad days
by molly28
Summary: jackson trys to play a trick on his dad.... meanwhile miley and and lilly goes a bit mad on science!and they go to her concert! and miley has an accident!is she ok?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The argue Miley was sitting on the sofa with her brother Jackson they was arguing about 

There pocket money.

" You get seven pounds every week" said Jackson " I only get four pounds

every week" " yes I know that's because you got detention last week so two pounds of your pocket money like dad explained" she said " oh yes I'll get you back" Jackson smirked " see you later then miley" said Jackson running of " where you going" asked miley " going to watch a film with cooper its called THE NIGHT IN THE MUSEAM" he shouted " and I have all your pocket money to spend" Jackson laughed as he ran of miley shouter " come here right now my brother" she said he carried on running.

Dad came hope he saw miley crying on the sofa " what's up my little sweety pie" he said " he's he's took all my pocket money I've earnet" miley said " who has" Mr. Stewart said anxiously " Jackson did" she said " JACKSON well you be getting a credit card and he wont" he said to her "oh thanks dad" "its ok as long as he learns his lesson when he comes back" Mr. steward said " I'm sure he will" she said " I hope so miley" Mr. steward said angry

**Chapter 2: The show night**

" OMG" said miley " it's the big show tonight I can't wait" she said jumping up and down " nether can I" said Lilly looking hot Jackson walked in he said" why are you getting dressed up miley" " its my big show tonight REMEMBER!!!!" she said " why did you ask" she said confused " oh yes" Jackson said " I forgot to tell you its closed I'm sorry its all been set on fire" he said laughing inside himself " oh really" miley said disgusted miley new what Jackson was like. She has lived with him now for 14 years now and he thinks she hasn't noticed well she said to herself he has another thing coming.

Miley stood up and walked outside heading to the arena with Lilly stood next to her. "You ready for this Lilly" miley said nervously " yes I think so are you" Lilly said quietly " yes I think I am " miley said walking fast well they both header of there meanwhile Jackson had a plan he was trying to get his own back on dad because he gave miley a credit card and not him well that was all because he nicked mileys pocket money well tonight Jackson had made a present and he put some food in it there was pasta but it was actually worms ehh!!! Well he walked up to dad and said " I've made some nice pasta and vegetables for you daddy!" "Really" he said looking suspicious "well I'll try it later" he said when miley and Lilly got to the arena Lilly sat down and miley went on stage with her Hannah Montana blonde wig and her Hannah Montana clothes " hello people welcome to the show tonight I will sing I got nerve and best of both worlds so hope you enjoy it thank you" she proudly presented as she got her microphone ready she sang

"_**We have a man and that's ok because you will be asking for me one day don't want to wait in line the moment is mine believe me don't close your eyes because this is our chance were taking and I think that I can shake you I know where I stand I know who I am would never run away when life gets better everything you see every part of me you got to get what I deserve I got nerve I got I got nerve"**_

"Thank you thank you now for best of both worlds!!!!"

"_**You have best of both world tuning out take it slow and we rock out the show you best of both worlds mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds both world best of both worlds"**_

"Thank you every body for coming and listening to my songs thank you I have really got to go now bye bye hope I see you all again bye bye"

Back at home dad had not eaten the pasta well worms then when Jackson went out of the room he chucked it all in the bin and next minute Jackson looked in the bin and said " why did you put the worms oooops!! In the bin" "Jackson I thought they looked weird" said Mr. Stewart

Miley was home and she went straight to bed " night dad night annoying brother" Jackson and dad said Together " NIGHT NIGHT STAR GIRL!!!"

**CHAPTER 3: THE FALL OUT!!**

Miley was on the beach with Oliver. She was telling him how the show went he said" oh good I'm glad it went well for you" "why what's up" said miley " nothing its just my cousin he's come round to stay with us for two weeks and he is all ready being nasty to me what shall I do???" he explained to her miley thought and thought " I know" she shouted "what" said Oliver "tell every one in your family that your poorly and its very catchy" she said "what a good idea miley" Oliver said as he ran back of home.

At home Lilly was waiting for miley she eventually got home "how come you're here" miley said confused "REMEMBER!!! Were are going out tonight to see the movies trash can" Lilly said disgusted " oh I'm sorry Lilly I totally forgot" miley said sadly " well next time remember" Lilly said angrily and she walked out the door and didn't keep in touch or come to see the shows or talk to her on the beach she only had Oliver and Jackson.

The third week miley went to Lilly's house and explained "I'm sorry Lilly" she said sadly " ok I forgive you but you promise you will never ever do it again" Lilly said "I promise" miley said with a huge smile on her face again and for ever and ever they were friends!!!!!!


	2. lilly the mad scientist

**Lilly's mad in science!**

Lilly, Oliver, and miley were walking to school the bell rang for math's "oh no do we have to do math's" Oliver begged " I know it's so boring" Lilly said as well " we hate it but we have to do it anyway think on the good side there is science next" miley explained " woopydoo" Lilly shouted. They all ran to there math's classes if they was late they would get detention and they wouldn't like that.

Miley hated tested they was the worst things ever in the world. She was trying to work out a sum she only had 10 minutes erm………… "What's 5,025 + 2,089?" she thought in her head and as soon as the worked it out the bell rang and she forgot "that stupid bell" she shouted out loud oops! She thought. Mrs.woodloose came round to pick up all the papers "you will have to finish that next time miley" she said disappointed "ok" miley replied " now science cool totally" Lilly said " you could be a mad scientist couldn't you" Oliver laughed as he said it "really" she said surprised "cool" she said amazed again " now you have right set her off haven't you" miley said cross "sorry" he said back to her. Now they were in the science room and Lilly was playing about with the liquid " stop that" miley said "ok" she said sad now it was time to mix them together and Lilly was just mixing it really hard "oh no" miley shouted "it's going to explode nooooooo!" they all took cover and then Lilly and miley was coved in the liquid everybody laughed they had to go and get cleaned up "why did you mix it so hard" miley said puzzled "oh well it was funny" miley said and they both gave each other a hug and then they got stuck together "help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Miley's in hospital

Miley's in hospital 

Miley and Lilly were playing on their surfboards. They were wondering where Oliver was because they told him they would be in the waves at 3:00 but its 4:00 now.

"I wonder where he could be" Miley said confused "well he might not want to come" Lilly said "your right he might not want to come" Miley saying floating on her surfboard.

After a while they went back to Mileys house but as they walked in on the wooden floor miley didn't notice she still had wet feet and she slipped and banged her head on the piano and hit her leg on the sofa Lilly shouted "help help" none replied she said it again "help help" then Mr. Stewart came running down the stairs and Jackson did to.

"What's happened Mr. Stewart asked, "Miley slipped on the floor and now she's now unconscious" said Lilly shocked

"Well we better get to the hospital quickly"mr.stewart said trying to be calm.

When they got to the hospital they all waited and waited then they found out that she broke her arm and they would put her into a sling and she could go home and only rest and now they didn't have anything to worry about.


End file.
